Daffy Duck: America's Most Wanted
, alternately known as : A Looney Tunes Production, is an American live-action/CGI-animated adventure-thriller-comedy film, being based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being directed by (live-action) and Alex Hirsch (animation). It is produced by , Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on April 30th, 2021. Plot Summary Daffy Duck gets framed for robbing a famous emerald, even though he didn't due to the heist happening while he was having a date with Tina. Now, he works with a con-man to clear his name while he faces several of his old enemies as they are paid by a mysterious jewel thief to get him out of her way. Full plot Cast Live-action * as Thomas Jane, a con-man who teams up with Daffy to face any problem he has while he is TBD. *Brie Larson as Carrie Stone, the leader of an international jewel thief organization who frames Daffy Duck of stealing the All Mighty Emerald, being actually the one who did it. *Tony Hale as Agent Law, a delusional FBI agent who is out to take down Daffy Duck at any cost, being unaware of his innocence and later redeems due to this. * as Red, Carrie's bodyguard who serves as her main enforcer and TBD. * * * as himself, TBD Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as: **Daffy Duck, a greedy black duck who is framed for stealing the All Mighty Emerald and heads on a journey to clear his name. **Bugs Bunny, Daffy's rival turned best friend who briefly appears to mock him for his TBD. **Sylvester Pussycat, a hungry cat who TBD. **Tweety Bird, TBD *Alex Hirsch as the Ugly Duckling, an anger-prone ugly duckling who helps Daffy to escape from the authorities and clear his name while providing the muscles for his cowardice. *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, TBD *Kath Soucie as: **Tina Russo Duck, TBD **Lola Bunny, TBD. She appears along with Bugs in a cameo. *Jessica DiCicco as Petunia Pig, TBD *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, a clueless hunter hired by Carrie to TBD. *Jim Cummings as: **Yosemite Sam, a vicious and aggressive Southern criminal who TBD. **The Tasmanian Devil, a wild but dimwitted beast who TBD. *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, a calm and soft-spoken but dangerous alien invader hired by Carrie to take down Daffy and ultimately bringing him into his doom. *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects, uncredited) as K-9, Marvin's loyal pet dog. *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, a loud-mouthed and obnoxious rooster who TBD. * Soundtrack Release Critical reception Logo variants *'Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group:' the logo plays normally with the background then changing into a rainy night sky. *'Village Roadshow Pictures:' TBD Quotes *'Law:' Freeze, you duck! *'Daffy:' (gulps) Mother! *'Ugly Duckling:' You want me to freeze, huh?! You want me to freeze, you punk?! *'Law:' Not you, him! Ugly Duckling doesn't listen and beats Law up. *'Ugly Duckling:' Follow my lead! *'Daffy:' You're a life saver! *'Ugly Duckling:' You owe me. * ---- Bugs and Lola find Daffy unconscious in the top of a tree. *'Bugs:' Hey, laughing boy, what are you doing up there? He wakes up and opens his eyes. *'Daffy:' What the? Rabbits? Where am I? *'Lola:' See by yourself, duck. He looks down. *'Daffy:' Gah! How the heck I ended up here? * Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:Live-action/animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Apatow Productions films Category:Looney Tunes Category:PG Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas